Once Upon a Year
by luvulotts
Summary: Princess Hermione has a dark secret, and the Crown Prince of the neighboring country, Prince Ron might uncover it. The story is SOOOO much better than the summary. Please read and review! :D!
1. An Interesting Night

**A/N: This story was originally written by my schoolmate, danielradcliffefan2690 and because she unfortunately gave up on fanfiction she decided to hand the story to me. I hope you guys like it :D!!**

**Note: The first three chapters are danielradcliffefan2690's. From then on the chapters are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I nor does danielradcliffefan2690 own **_**Harry Potter.**_

The year was 1655, and the vast land of Herlia was celebrating. Their new ruler was being born and everyone was joyous.

Soon they found out that the baby was a girl, they knew that she would grow up to be a wonderful queen.

In the neighboring country, Redding, their new ruler was being born at the same time. Their new ruler was a boy; he too would be a great king someday.

_**Nineteen years later**_

Her Royal Highness, Hermione Jane Granger, future queen of Herlia, was walking down one of the many lonesome corridors of the castle. Her two ladies-in waiting-walking beside her.

One of them, Lavender Brown, cleared her throat. The other, Pervati Petil, kept her eyes on the ground.

"Do you have something to say, Lady Lavender?" Princess Hermione asked, still walking.

"Your Highness, how will you explain this to the queen?" She asked, half-scared, half-excited.

"What the queen knows not, will not hurt her. Remember that." The princess, said coolly, still walking.

The princess harbored a dark secret. While everyone thought that she was a quiet, innocent princess, she was not. There was a boarding house near by, in which she slipped to almost every night. Every time she went there she would flirt, or even sleep with the travelers going to and from Herlia.

She always wore a different mask, so no one would recognize her, and she had an alias, Corrine. She loved being with men, they made her feel powerful, even though she was the future queen, she still needed to feel powerful. She controlled them, made them want her, and then when she was done with them, or was bored of them she would go on to another.

She thought of herself as that little girl that after playing with a toy for awhile, she'll get bored easily.

Her ladies-in-waiting did the same, they slept with Hermione's "leftovers", Hermione's rules where, "Be careful, if not, your head will be served to the alligators in the castle's moat, and your bodies will be torn into pieces and feed to the eagles."

Hermione and her ladies-in-waiting put on cloak hood, and quietly walked to the gate.

They stayed in the dark areas of the gate. They ran towards the town, while running they put on their masks.

They entered the boarding house _The Regal Lion _the boarding house was packed with men. Some smoking, others drinking, some were doing both, and of course the local prostitutes were doing their jobs. She slept with them, but didn't want money.

_They don't know how to pleasure a man_, she thought, passing by one on top of a shaggy man.

She went up to the bar, "The usual." She said, the bartender looked at her smiling.

"Of course Corrine." He said still looking at her in a shady way.

_Don't even think about it, old man._ She thought disgusted. She took the drink and looked for her prey.

_**Across the room**_

The Crown Prince, Ronald Bilius Weasley, was sitting in a table, his best friend Sir Harry Potter was sitting next to him, bored.

"This is boring. What are we doing in Herlia anyway? We should be in our respective beds sleeping.

"Yes, I know. But, what should we do Sir Seamus told us to come. He said that it was for his eighteen birthday." He said, all of a sudden seeing a masked young woman. She was sitting near the bar watching him with playful eyes. He smirked and played along.

_**At the bar**_

Hermione recognized the man across the room; he was the crown prince of the neighboring country Redding. She realized that the night was going to get interesting…


	2. The Reason

**N/A: Well, here's the next chapter. In Ron's perspective she's Corrine, not Hermione.**

**Disclaimer: I nor does danielradcliffefan2690 own **_**Harry Potter.**_** So there…**

Princess Hermione looked at the prince across the room. _Would he recognize me?_

She and Prince Ron had met each other a couple times, while growing up.

Hermione's parents, King Gregory IV and Queen Hilary of Herlia were very close friends of Ron's parents, King Arthur II and Queen Molly of Redding. Ron and Hermione would see each other; acknowledge each other and that would be it. They would move on, as if they were just regular peasants form their prospective countries.

Hermione wished that those quick meetings would not have had an impact on Ron. She held her breath and felt the rush of adrenaline run through her veins.

_**Across the room**_

Sir Harry was bored out of his mind. Coming to this bar in the middle of Herlia was a waste of time.

"Ron," He and Prince Ron called each other by their fist names, except in front of the royal members or members of the government.

"Don't you think that we should be heading to the Herlia Castle? Aren't they expecting us?" He asked, then realizing that the prince wasn't listening to him. His attention was towards a masked maiden across the room.

"Are you listening to me?" He said a little louder. Ron looked at him as seeing him for the fist time.

"Yeah, you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later." He said standing up, and going to the bar as if hypnotized by the woman ahead. Harry left, cursing under his breath.

To Ron she seemed familiar, but he couldn't figure out he had seen her. He forgot about it just as he reached her. She was twirling a stray strand of hair.

From up close, he could see that she had caramel eyes, coffee hair and bow and arrow lips, faint of the color pink.

"Good evening." He said seductively, she gave him a coy smile. He scanned her body, it was prim and shapely. Not too much, but it didn't lack the filler.

"Good evening, Your Highness." She said curtsying. He tilted his head a little in response to her curtsy.

"You know who I am?" He asked surprised.

"Of course, you are the Crown Prince of Redding, the neighboring country of Herlia.

Correct?" She asked, politely.

"Quite right. But tonight, I'm just Ron." He said coming closer. "My I ask what your name is?"

"You may. It is Corrine, Corrine Peters." She said, using her regular alias. Then…

She took her chance.

"Do you wish to speak in some more private surroundings?" She asked looking at the drunken men and prostitutes.

Ron liked where this was going.

"Yes, of course." He said extending his hand towards the second floor. Hermione looked at the railing. The second floor. That's where the prostitutes really did their job. That's where she had lost her innocence four years before…

She was fifteen, **(come on, during those times, twelve year old girls were already married. Hermione currently is nineteen, by the way)**, she had been walking with her mother visiting the poor and needy, when her mother needed to relieve herself. They entered _The Regal Lion_; the pub was full of men and women, drinking, smoking and pleasuring themselves. She was intrigued. She watched as the women controlled the men they were working for, the way the used their charm and bodies to get what they wanted. Hermione wanted that same attention from a man; she wanted men to want her. To dream of her, to fantize about her. She wanted the attention form men.

Four years later, she was one of the most sought out women in the surrounding countries, and she was proud of it. She felt powerful, just by knowing that men wanted to sleep with her.

And now she was about to do the same with the Crown Prince, Ronald of Redding. She smiled inside.

**N/A: Sooo? What did you think. A little too much? Just tell me!**


End file.
